


make you mine

by ddenbroughs



Category: Andi Mack - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Tyrus - Freeform, aged up but it doesn’t really matter, bookstore owner!cyrus, florist!tj
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-27 01:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17756813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddenbroughs/pseuds/ddenbroughs
Summary: based on the song “Make You Mine” by PUBLIC





	make you mine

**Author's Note:**

> based on the song “Make You Mine” by PUBLIC

“ _Harry_ , _who_ _had_ _been_ _sitting_ _in_ _a_ _kind_ _of_ _horrified_ _trance_ , _had_ _a_ _sudden_ _idea_. _Abandoning_ _his_ _toast_ , _he_ _got_ _quickly_ _to_ _his_ _feet_ _and_ -“

“Um, sir, excuse me? Do you know where I can find books by Stephen King?”

I shut the book I was skimming through, “ _Harry_ _Potter_ _and_ _the_ _Prisoner_ _of_ _Azkaban_ ,” and put it back in its spot on the shelf, looking up to see a man I’d never met before.

The fact that I’d never met or even seen him was… interesting. Not many people enter “ _Goodman’s_ _Books_ ,” and I know the few people that do.

“Oh, yeah, I do, sorry about that.” I led him through a maze of shelves to the back wall of the store, glancing back behind me every so often to see if he was keeping up with me.

“Looking for anything in particular?” I asked him, shoving my hands into the pockets of my uniform. He traced his fingers along the spines of the books, collecting dust.

“Uh, yeah… got “ _Carrie_ ” by any chance?”

I nodded and reached up to the top shelf for it.

“Surprised you’re not looking for ‘ _IT_.’”

“I’ve got it at my apartment already, read it too many times to count. ‘ _IT_ ’ is actually the reason I’m looking for ‘ _Carrie_.’ Tryin’ to read more from Stephen King.”

I nodded again and found the book, its spine was cracked and looked about ready to fall apart.

“You read it before?”

I shook my head and handed him the book.

“Can’t say I have, anything by Stephen King is way too scary for me to read.”

He chuckled a bit at that.

“Really? Not even ‘ _11_ / _22_ / _63_?’ That one isn’t even scary!”

I shrugged with a smile, because truthfully, I’ve never heard of ‘ _11_ / _22_ / _63_.’

“You’re new around here, aren’t you?” I leaned against the shelf, not even worrying about getting dust on my clothes.

“What gave it away?”

“Just my intuition. It runs in the family.”

“Yeah? Everyone in your family as cute as you or…?”

Okay, he just said that. Alright.

“I don’t even know your name and you’re hitting on me?”

“Well, name’s TJ Kippen, but you can call me anytime.” He did finger guns and I couldn’t help but laugh.

“That was _terrible_.”

“You still laughed though, and you look pretty cute when you laugh, so I think it’s still a win situation for me.”

“You don’t know my name _or_ have my number, so-“

“ _Hello_!” Came from the front of the store, followed by a repeated tap on the little “ _ring_ _for_ _service_!” bell.

“Duty calls, see ya when you’re ready to check out, Kippen.”

***

“Thanks for coming, ma’am, hope you enjoy your new book!”

The little old lady who had just purchased a rather violent book didn’t bother saying goodbye and was back outside in the warm air sooner than I had thought she would be. I was left alone in the store again, besides, of course, the TJ Kippen guy.

While waiting for him to check out, I arranged the bookmarks and little knick-knacks we had on sale and wiped away the dust from the counter.

After what seemed like forever, he finally came up to the counter and placed a few books down.

“Into flowers?” I asked, scanning a book about flower arrangements and another about different kinds of flowers.

“Yeah, I own the florist shop across the street.”

I finished scanning his items, and put them all into a small paper bag.

“That’ll be $44.32.”

“No discount for your favorite customer?” He pouted.

“Sure, there’s a discount for my favorite customer, but she just left, unfortunately.”

He chuckled and paid for the books, grabbed the bag and started to leave, but when he got to the door, he turned to look at me.

“Maybe you should stop by the shop sometime so I can finally learn your name.” He smiled, almost a smirk, and turned back around and walked outside.

“My name is right on my name tag!”

But it was too late for him to hear. The door had already jingled, signaling his exit. I looked at the flower shop across the street, thinking about his offer.

I spent many days at that flower shop for years and years to come, until the both of us were retired and living up in Maine, keeping a lookout for _Carrie White._

**Author's Note:**

> can you tell I love Stephen King ??? I love Stephen King. follow me on tumblr or send me prompts or something; @ddenbroughs !!!


End file.
